La bonne route?
by vaunie5962
Summary: Fin alternative à ma trilogie: la fin tragique dans "Mauvaise route". Ici une fin joyeuse comme demandée par mes revieweuses :-  Normalement constitué de 4 chapitres. Encore des cross overs glissés. Rated Nc-17 dans quatrième chapitre  à venir vite :-
1. Here comes the sun

_Et voilà les loulous. Le premier chapitre de cette fin que vous souhaitiez tant. Une fin plus heureuse: non vraiment :-). Je l'ai postée à part pour que tout le monde s'y retrouve. Distinguer ceux qui voulaient une fin tragique de ceux qui voulaient une fin heureuse ;-) Mais bon vous pouvez tous la lire bien sûr. Je ne pouvais pas attendre de la poster, l'inspiration m'est vraiment venue tout de suite. Donc ici le résultat. _

_ Bonne lecture à bientôt !_

_PDV Greg:_

_« Greg ? Greg ? GREG ? »_

J'ouvrais les yeux tout doucement. La vision au-dessus de moi était toute floutée et pourtant j'arrivais à distinguer un ciel bleu, dégagé de tout nuage. Le vide absolu. Etait-ce ça le paradis ? Ca avait l'air en tous les cas.

_« Greg ? Ca va ? »_

Pourtant j'entendais une voix distincte dans mes oreilles. Une voix familière mais la brume qui entourait mon esprit à cet instant m'empêchait de la reconnaître.

Je décidais donc tout doucement de me lever. Une main se présenta à moi. Je la pris et quittais le sol. J'avais peine à réaliser qui était avec moi.

_« Don ? »_

Pas de traces de sang, juste une petite blessure à la tête qui commençait à se voir.

_« On est… On est au paradis, n'est ce pas ? »_

Je regardais tout autour de moi. J'étais au même endroit qu'il ya cinq minutes. C'est quoi le délire ? Don vit ma réaction et me fit un franc sourire en me tapant amicalement sur l'épaule. Ouch ! Mauvaise idée… Mais attendez, je suis mort. Je ne devrais plus avoir mal alors.

_« Non, mon vieux ! Ce n'est pas le paradis ! Réveille-toi ! »_

Je posais enfin mes yeux autour de moi. Et mon cœur fit un bond…

_Pdv Nick :_

Dans la salle de pause, entouré de tous mes collègues et amis, je ne pouvais plus rien faire d'autre que tourner en rond. Pourquoi ça n'appelle pas ? Pourquoi ça n'appelle pas ? Deux heures depuis l'appel, deux heures qu'on attendait un appel, un signal, n'importe quoi. Tout pour enlever l'extrême tension qui régnait dans la pièce.

_« Nick arrête tu es en train de me donner le tournis ! »_

_« Et alors Sara ? Je m'en fiche ! Mon homme est à la merci d'une folle dingue ! En même temps que ses cousins ! Je ne peux rien faire, rien dire, ni bouger ! Alors excuse-moi de te donner le tournis… MAIS JE N'EN PEUX PLUS LA ! »_

Ma main vint faire valdinguer une tasse de café qui tomba sur le sol, explosant en plusieurs morceaux. Rien à foutre. Je pouvais casser toutes les tasses du monde, rien ne changerait.

Sarah me fixait les yeux grands ouverts, surpris devant mon accès de colère soudain. Même Warrick, Gil et Catherine me lancèrent un regard de total étonnement.

_« Sara a raison ! Ce n'est pas en usant le sol de la salle que tu changeras quelque chose ! Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est attendre ! »_

_« ATTENDRE QUOI ? Attendre quoi ? Que l'on m'annonce dans quelques minutes que l'homme que je pensais mort et enterré, qui a refait surface, vient de se faire tuer ? Oh et puis trois pour le prix d'un, c'est encore mieux avec Don et Danny, non ? Comment voulez-vous que je me calme ?... »_

Je n'en pouvais plus. Une boule monstre s'était formée dans ma poitrine. Mes yeux que je pensais être secs à force de trop pleurer ne demandaient qu'à craquer. Mes nerfs étaient en compote. Je ne veux pas le perdre, je ne veux pas le perdre… Une main se posa calmement sur mon épaule, ne m'empêchant cependant pas de sursauter un peu à ce contact.

Warrick.

_« S'il te plaît, viens t'asseoir ! Calme-toi deux minutes ! Tu vas en avoir besoin ! Je… »_

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, c'est un Brass au regard impassible, semblant assez calme pour une fois qui arriva dans la pièce, un portable à l'oreille.

Il se mit devant moi et me tendit son téléphone, le visage toujours aussi neutre.

Le sentiment de peur ne me quittait pas. Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas lire dans ses pensées ? Pourquoi restait-il aussi calme dans de telles circonstances ?

Avec des mains tremblantes, je me saisis de l'objet offert.

Je portais ma main au creux de mon oreille et répondis d'une voix que je ne me reconnaissais même pas.

_« Stokes ? »_

_Pdv Greg :_

Le spectacle offert à ma vue était des plus jouissifs, mais des plus dérangeants aussi. Comment pouvait-on se réjouir ainsi devant cette vue ?

Et pourtant à ce moment, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre : Danny était réinstallé doucement dans un fauteuil roulant. La douleur d'être ainsi resté dans une position inconfortable n'avait pu que s'ajouter à sa faiblesse. Mais il était en vie ! EN VIE ! Alléluia !

Je tâtais mon corps et me rendis compte que toute absence de douleur dans celui-ci était du au fait que… Moi aussi j'étais vivant ! Don l'était aussi !

Et cette enflure de Derevko était elle… Au sol ! Une balle dans la poitrine, l'autre lui ayant été adroitement administré dans le front. Seulement un pro peut être capable de tirs aussi magnifiques sans blesser un autre.

Je regardais autour de moi pour distinguer nos sauveurs. L'homme à la cagoule qui avait tenu Don en joue n'était autre que le célèbre ex-marine et chef de l'unité scientifique de NY, le fameux Mac TAYLOR, aux côtés de son protégé et qui me regardait avec un grand sourire et un hochement de tête. Et l'autre, un jeune métis qui semblait être aussi âgé que Danny. Très certainement celui qui se tenait derrière moi. Hawkes si mes souvenirs sont bons. Avec toutes les anecdotes croustillantes et drôles que m'avait sorti Don et Danny sur leur meilleur ami et son chéri, je ne pus que sourire et cette fois : un vrai grand sourire.

Des larmes de joie, de bonheur intense et de gratitude envahirent mes joues. Trop beau pour être vrai ? Devais-je m'attendre à autre chose ?

L'arrivée de Vaughn sur le toit, un sourire immense aux lèvres acheva de me rassurer : cette fois, tout est réellement bien fini. J'étais… LIBRE ! LIBRE ! LIBRE !

Plus de prédictions dingues, plus de Rambaldi, plus rien ! Liberté, quand tu nous tiens !

La bouteille de champagne était là pour confirmer cette nouvelle et j'avais envie de sauter partout, de crier, de danser, de chanter. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux qu'à cet instant.

Bon si, je l'ai déjà été plus d'une fois… Avec Nick, bien entendu ! Même si ce bonheur là était totalement différent !

Mais avant de fêter tout ça, il me restait une chose à faire. Une chose très très importante !

Serrer mon cousin dans mes bras ! Le sentir en vie contre moi ! Pleurer toutes les larmes de notre corps en criant inlassablement notre joie (enfin surtout moi, vu qu'il était encore si faible !). Finalement, une mission pas trop mal achevée !

_Flashback : (PDV Don) :_

_Cela me sembla une éternité avant que je sois libéré. Sur la défensive, j'avais porté ma main à mon étui. Mais plus de revolver. Bien entendu. La porte du débarras s'ouvrit et je tombais nez-à-nez avec Mac et Sheldon. Bien sûr j'étais heureux de les voir mais quand ils m'annoncèrent qu'une attaque était mise en place sur le toit, mon cœur fit plusieurs bonds dans ma poitrine. Le danger était bien là._

_« Voilà ce qu'on va faire ! » commença à expliquer Mac « On a réussi à neutraliser les gardes qui étaient dans l'hôpital. Ils étaient censés venir vous chercher, toi et Greg pour vous emmener sur le toit ! Mais il n'ya plus de risque. Donc maintenant, ça va peut-être pas te plaire, mais si tu veux sortir de là, on a intérêt à faire ça ! Tu me suis ? »_

_« Oui, oui, oui. Je… Je suis prêt à tout pour les sortir de là ! »_

_« Donc voilà le plan : Sheldon va rester dans l'hôpital en attente de l'arrivée de Greg. On lui pointera un pistolet dans le dos mais aucun mal ne sera fait, rassure-toi ! Nous serons tous les deux cagoulés pour éviter qu'elle nous reconnaisse. Comme ça, quand nous serons réunis tous là-haut, on pourra l'appréhender et ainsi la descendre. Donc on te demande de paraître le plus effrayé possible. Ne rien laisser transparaître. Le moindre signe pourrait vous être fatal. On n'a pas le choix Don. Donc… »_

_« C'est bon… Je suis prêt à suivre votre plan. Allons-y ! »_

_Retour au présent : toujours PDV DON :_

Le plan de Mac avait parfaitement fonctionné. Même si de voir mon homme avec un pistolet pointé sur lui, tremblant et blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine, me foutait les chocottes, je faisais suffisamment confiance à mes deux autres collègues pour ne rien capoter. On était si prêts de cette victoire inespérée. Je ne peux pas la laisser passer par un comportement suspicieux.

J'agissais donc comme toute personne qui sait que ses derniers moments sont arrivés : je le regardais, les larmes dans les yeux (véritables car j'avais quand même une minuscule part en moi qui voyait le plan échouer.) et lui dis _Je t'aime bébé _auquel il me répondit la même chose, un faible sourire sur son visage.

_« Ne bouge que quand je te le dirais. Tiens-toi prêt ! » _Me murmura derrière sa cagoule Mac. Je fermais les yeux, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. Je lui vouais une totale confiance en ses talents de tireur et ce qui suivit me le confirma : une première balle fut tirée près de moi, suivi rapidement d'une seconde et d'un troisième tir.

Cris de douleur, le bruit d'un corps qui s'écroule et le silence…

Je rouvrais les yeux lentement, très lentement. Ce que je vis me fit sauter de joie : la première l'avait atteinte dans l'épaule, l'ayant désarmée et fait lâcher Danny. Une dans la poitrine, certainement au moment où elle voulait continuer à se battre. La troisième en plein front. Une mare de sang commençait à couler autour d'elle et mon amour était à genoux sur le sol. Je me rendis compte qu'il devait être en train de souffrir, en raison des blessures qui sont seulement en voie de guérison.

Je m'approchais donc rapidement de lui pour le faire se relever et le pris dans mes bras, le serrant le plus fortement possible, compte tenu des petits gémissements de douleur qui parvinrent à mes oreilles. Je n'avais plus aucune intention de le lâcher de sitôt.

Sheldon vint à son tour inspecter le corps de Derevko. Morte bien entendu nous confirma t-il.

Quand il entendit ça, une nouvelle crise de sanglots atteint Danny et je le tenais contre moi, couvrant son dos de caresses pour le réconforter. Il était libre, vivant et en sécurité. Je ne le voudrais pas autrement.

Je tournais mes yeux vers l'endroit où était Greg. Il était allongé sur le sol, les yeux clos. Je voyais sa poitrine se soulever et redescendre, signe que lui aussi était bien vivant. J'aidais donc Danny à se remettre correctement dans son fauteuil roulant et me dirigea vers Greg, dans la seule intention de lui répandre la grande nouvelle.

_Pdv Greg :_

Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux depuis six mois qu'à cet instant. Moi, Don, Danny et Vaughn accompagnés de Sheldon et Mac regardons la fin du coucher de soleil sur le toit de cet hôpital, une coupe en plastique dans la main (sauf Danny bien sûr, encore sous traitement).

Un moment sacré pour nous tous qui signifiait enfin la fin définitive de Derevko et celle du règne de terreur qu'avait semé sur nous Milo Rambaldi.

Un peu de calme au milieu de cette tempête. Je me sentais enfin serein, libéré. J'ai ma famille et mes amis avec moi. Une saveur particulière de réussite et d'atteinte d'un objectif !

Vaughn nous annonça que Sloane avait été lui aussi appréhendé au sein des locaux de l'APO :

Dixon, qui a toujours été méfiant envers lui au fil des années et pour cause, a fait sa petite enquête, seul, et a découvert que ces derniers jours, Sloane était entré de nouveau en contact avec Derevko, lui donnant ainsi tous les renseignements nécessaires pour les lieux où je devais me rendre et où je me déplaçais. Le dernier bastion de cette machine infernale !

J'étais tombé dans le panneau, comme tous au sein de l'agence. Mais le seul qui a eu raison de douter une nouvelle fois, c'était bien Dixon ! Et je ne sais pas comment je saurais capable un jour de le remercier.

En attendant, je profitais de ces premiers instants de bonheur. L'air était doux, le ciel dégagé et les oiseaux venaient de se coucher. Une fin de journée parfaite, tout simplement.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Vaughn me regardait avec un grand sourire, son portable à la main.

_« Je pense qu'il faut que tu appelles tes amis maintenant, tu ne crois pas ? »_

Dans mon sentiment d'allégresse, j'avais totalement occulté ce détail, qui est pourtant d'une très grande importance. Rassurer mes collègues, leur dire que bientôt, je rentrerais à la maison. Et surtout je vais enfin pouvoir retrouver les bras de mon homme… Sans plus aucune inquiétude !

Je le remerciais et pris son portable pour composer un numéro que je commence à connaître par cœur maintenant.

_« Brass ? »_

_« Jim ? »_

_« Greg ? Oh merci mon dieu, tu es sain et sauf ! Tout va bien ! »_

J'observais du coin de l'œil mes cousins, tendrement enlacés. Les bras de Don entourant la nuque de Danny où il lui déposait des tendres baisers. Je souris à cette vision et répondis :

_« Ca ne peut aller mieux ! Vous êtes au labo là ? »_

_« Oui je vais de ce pas dans la salle de repos ! Je peux te dire que tu nous as flanqué une sacrées trouille ici ! »_

_« J'imagine oui ! Désolé ! »_

_« Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut que tu présentes des excuses Greg ! Tiens j'arrive dans la pièce ! Je te le passe ! »_

Quelques secondes qui me semblèrent interminables avant que le téléphone change de main et j'entende la voix si douce et si familière de mon futur mari (enfin je l'espère toujours !)

_« Stokes ? »_

_« Mon amour, je rentre à la maison ! »_

_TBC…_

_Alors pour l'instant, qu'en pensez-vous ? Plutôt bien ou aurais-je du m'arrêter à ma première fin ?_

_J'attends vos reviews. Bonne soirée et à bientôt pour la suite…_


	2. I wanna go to Winnie Peg with you

_Bah non les retrouvailles officielles ce n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre. Autant nos amoureux méritent bien de se retrouver. De l'autre, j'ai trouvé important quand même de revenir sur un épisode tragique de mon histoire : la mort de la nièce de Greg et Penelope Garcia. Donc l'occasion de retrouvailles solennelles (en famille) notamment avec ses sœurs. J'aime bien faire durer un peu l'attente. Ne me tapez pas…_

_Deux semaines après. A Quantico : Pdv Greg :_

Il fait étonnamment beau aujourd'hui. Même assez lourd dans le cimetière où nous nous trouvons. Aujourd'hui est venu le temps de dire au revoir à ma nièce et sa marraine.

Tout le monde est bien là : amis, collègues, familles (même la mère de Spencer a obtenu une autorisation de la clinique pour venir ici).

Cela fait deux semaines que la fusillade a eu lieu. Et entre deux beaucoup de choses se sont passés.

_Flashback :_

_« Stokes ? »_

_« Mon amour, je rentre à la maison. »_

_« Greg ? C'est bien toi, bébé ? »_

_« Oui c'est moi. Je suis libre mon cœur, enfin libre ! »_

_Des larmes de soulagement coulaient sur mon visage. J'entendais enfin sa voix, que je reconnus être rempli d'émotion et de soulagement également. J'ai du tellement l'effrayer par mon coup de fil. Au moins j'étais sûr d'une chose : il tenait encore énormément à moi._

_« Oh Greggo, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me rend heureux ! J'ai eu… J'ai eu tellement peur, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point ! »_

_« Je sais, bébé et je m'en… »_

_« Ne t'en excuses pas surtout ! Tu n'es en rien responsable de cette folie ! Comme je sais que tu n'avais pas le choix avant ! »_

_« Tu es sérieux ? »_

_« Oui Greg ! J'ai… J'ai passé toute la nuit à ruminer et ruminer dans ma tête, essayant de comprendre tout ce qui s'était passé. Tout ce qui t'étais arrivé ! Je n'ai peut-être pas encore tout bien compris… Mais je peux dire qu'on a déjà fait un pas en avant, oui ! »_

_« Je suis heureux de l'entendre ! »_

_Un nouveau silence…_

_« Tu me manques, Greg… Je… Je t'aime aussi… Tellement… »_

_Mon cœur se remplit de joie en entendant de nouveau ses paroles. Je rêvais tellement de l'entendre de nouveau._

_« Moi aussi tu me manques. Et je t'aime plus que tout, mon amour ! »_

_« Je le sais. »_

_Encore un silence._

_« Tu rentres quand ? »_

_« Ecoute ! Comme on avait dit qu'on prendrait notre temps, je m'étais dit… Qu'enfin… Euh… Je pourrais rendre visite à ma mère et mes sœurs… Histoire de… »_

_« Oui je comprends… Tu restes jusque quand ? »_

_« Pour deux bonnes semaines je pense. Enfin après il ya l'enterrement à Quantico donc je vais bien sûr y aller. Tu veux… Enfin t'y seras ? »_

_« Bien sûr Greg ! Il est hors de question que je ne sois pas là. »_

_« Ca comptera beaucoup pour tout le monde que tu sois présent, tu sais ? »_

_« Ca me tient à cœur ! Puis j'ai déjà demandé une semaine à Grissom ! Tu sais, avec mes problèmes récents, puis ton… Ton retour, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait passer une semaine tous les deux avant de revenir à Vegas ensemble. Et ce sera l'occasion… Pour parler. »_

_« Oui tu as raison…Je vais te laisser, Nicky. Il ya Vaughn qui m'appelle ! Je… Tu… On se recontacte ? »_

_« Aucun souci, bébé ! Je t'aime Greg ! »_

_« Je t'aime aussi Nick ! »_

_« A plus tard ? »_

_« A plus tard ! Bye ! »_

_Je raccrochais le portable et me retournais vers Vaughn. Je me sentais le cœur beaucoup plus léger. Même par téléphone, cela faisait du bien d'avoir un peu crevé l'abcès avec Nick._

_Maintenant, le plus dur : ma mère et mes sœurs !_

_Fin du flashback :_

Je suis resté encore deux jours à New York, profitant enfin d'un peu de repos et passer quelques moments avec mes cousins. Don avait totalement refusé que je prenne une chambre à l'hôtel. J'ai donc squatté chez eux dans la chambre d'amis en attendant mon départ pour Chicago.

Quand Don partait au travail, une bonne cafetière et un petit-déjeuner accompagnés d'un petit mot m'étaient laissés. Preuve que Don ne me tenait en rien responsable de ce qui s'était passé. Ça me soulageait vraiment !

Mes deux jours se résumèrent à visites dans les rues et musées de New York et bien sûr un petit tour quotidien dans la chambre de Danny, qui avait bien sûr été transféré dans un autre hôpital jusqu'à ce qu'il soit autorisé à sortir.

On passait nos journées à parler de tout et de rien, retrouvant notre complicité de toujours. En évitant le plus possible le sujet de ces six derniers mois et de la fusillade. Ça pourrait sembler difficile pour certains, mais avec l'amour familial que nous nous portons, la tâche nous était simplifiée.

Quand je suis parti, Danny n'était pas encore sorti de l'hôpital. Donc ce fut Don qui m'emmena à l'aéroport. Leur laissant deux minutes d'intimité avant que l'on ne reprenne la voiture, je ne pus m'empêcher cependant de regarder à travers la vitre de la chambre.

Les yeux de Danny étaient brillants de fatigue mais je pouvais y voir clairement tout l'amour qu'il portait à son mari. Celui-ci lui caressa la joue tendrement avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Je choisissais de détourner la tête à ce moment.

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'embarquement et me donna une franche accolade avant de me laisser partir. On peut dire que vraiment, ces derniers jours nous auront bien rapprochés tous les trois. Et j'en étais fier, malgré les circonstances qui ont amené à ce cas de figure.

Le vol ne fut pas très long mais j'étais terriblement anxieux tout du long, ne sachant pas comment ma famille la plus proche allait réagir à ma soudaine réapparition.

Je sais que Derek l'a appelé pour la prévenir, juste au cas où et a précisé que je serais attendu à la sortie de l'aéroport. Par qui ? Je ne le sais pas encore !

_« Oncle Greg ! Oncle Greg ! »_

Mes deux autres petits anges : Emmy la fille de Désirée et John et Leila, la fille de Sarah et Omar accouraient vers moi, les bras devant elles. Je me penche en avant pour pouvoir les prendre contre moi. Une dans chaque bras, je les laisse mettre leur tête sur mes épaules. Qu'est ce qu'elles ont grandi ! Cela fait au moins huit mois que je ne les ai pas vus et elles ont bien changé toutes les deux : toutes les deux brunes, l'une avait les cheveux longs et l'autre était coiffée en couette. Alors que Leila était le portrait craché de sa mère, Emmy ressemblait plutôt à John. Cette dernière a l'âge de six ans et Leila un an de moins.

Je les serrais fortement contre moi, l'émotion de les revoir ainsi me gagnant. Mes deux petits rayons de soleil. J'aimerais tellement avoir mon troisième avec nous tous mais malheureusement, elle ne sera plus jamais parmi nous.

Je vis un petit groupe s'approcher de nous lentement : mes sœurs et mes beaux-frères. J'essaye de rester le plus calme possible alors que je n'ai qu'une envie : sauter au cou de mes sœurs à mon tour. Mais j'étais hésitant. On ne peut pas comparer la réaction d'un adulte avec un jeune enfant. Alors, après avoir reposé au sol mes deux petites princesses qui partirent rejoindre leurs pères, j'attendis l'approche de mes sœurs.

_Tbc…_

_Bon je sais j'avais parlé de quatre parties, mais bon ait envie de rallonger un peu la donne. J'avais mis la réaction de Derek, et je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas s'intéresser aussi aux retrouvailles de Greg avec sa famille aussi, non ? Dites-moi ! Bon normalement prochain chapitre : je crois bien, je dis bien je crois que Nick va faire sa réapparition… _


	3. The show must go on

_Désolée pour l'attente, j'avais pas mal de choses en ce moment à faire et à écrire. Mais bon voici le troisième chapitre de cette petite histoire. Enjoy et review :_

Les deux se postèrent devant moi, me fixant intensément du regard, leurs yeux indéchiffrables (le regard que je détestais le plus au monde).

Je vis Sara lever la main vers moi, un regard qui s'était changé en colère puis renoncer et me prendre dans ses bras. Fortement contre elle. Désirée nous regarda quelques secondes avant de se joindre à l'embrassade à son tour. Nous pleurâmes tous ensemble. Des larmes de joie et de soulagement. Enfin mes grandes sœurs ! Comme tout le monde, qu'est ce qu'elles ont pu me manquer ! Je n'arrive pas à réaliser à quel point ! Et l'immense chance que j'ai aujourd'hui, être là à Chicago, entouré de toute ma famille.

Nous desserrons notre étreinte. Sara prit mon visage entre ses mains, les yeux brillants d'émotion :

_« Ne nous refais jamais ça, Greg Sanders-Morgan futur Stokes ! Ne nous refais plus jamais ça ! Sinon c'est moi qui te tue de mes propres mains ! »_

Je hochais la tête en croisant son regard. Je ne pouvais plus retenir mes larmes. Elle me fit un petit sourire, laissant entendre à quel point elle était sérieuse mais aussi heureuse de ce qui se passait.

J'eus la même réplique de la part de Désirée et elle me prit à son tour dans ses bras.

Des retrouvailles joyeuses et pleines d'émotion : que demander de plus ?

Après avoir reçu une accolade très amicale de mes deux beaux-frères, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie pour reprendre le break de John. Je me retrouvais à l'arrière, assis entre mes deux sœurs qui avaient pris sur leurs genoux leurs filles. L'une comme l'autre aurait vraiment voulu aller sur les miens mais leurs mères les en empêchèrent donc elles s'amusèrent à me tripoter les bras pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la maison de ma mère.

Le long de la route, nous échangeâmes des banalités, parlant de tout et de rien, répondant aux quelques questions sur ce qui s'était passé ces six derniers mois. Mais elles ne me harcelaient pas : on voulait juste profiter du fait que nous soyons enfin réunis tous les sept à cet instant même.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais perdu une des quatre. Je crois que ça aurait été la goutte d'eau de trop. Ma filleule, mon cousin blessé ainsi que mon frère, j'avais déjà du mal à me le pardonner à moi-même. Mais elles, qui n'ont aucun rapport vraiment avec l'histoire, le pardon m'aurait semblé totalement impossible à obtenir.

_« Eh Greg, ça va ? »_

Je sursautais en entendant la voix douce de Sara, qui me regardait d'un air inquiet. Elle voyait bien que j'étais totalement perdu dans mes pensées et voulait se rassurer.

_« Oui, oui ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est juste… Qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps… Je réalise à quel point je suis heureux d'être avec vous en ce moment ! »_

_« C'est normal petit frère, on a bien cru t'avoir perdu à jamais. On ne peut pas nier qu'apprendre que tu étais bien en vie a été un choc. Mais… C'est tellement… »_

_« Incroyable ? »_

_« Oui on peut dire ça… Maintenant, on est tous là. On va pouvoir avancer sans se prendre la tête… Et profiter que tu sois là pour rattraper tout ce temps perdu. »_

_« Je vous adore les filles… Et vous aussi mes petites puces… »_

Elles me reprirent toutes les quatre dans leurs bras, câlin collectif pas facile vu l'étroitesse de l'endroit. Mais peu m'importait. Elles ont raison. Il faut profiter de ces instants…

_« On est arrivé… Tout le monde descend ! » _Intervint John.

En effet, nous venions d'arriver dans l'allée de la maison de mon enfance. Exactement la même qu'avant. Rien n'avait changé. Je respirais l'air pur qui m'entourait. C'était bon d'être enfin chez soi.

Les garçons descendirent mes bagages et je regardais autour de moi. Le quartier non plus n'avait pas changé. Et je dirigeais enfin mes yeux vers le perron… Où se trouvait ma mère, nous attendant devant la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Les filles me firent un signe d'encouragement avant de se diriger vers les balançoires pendant que John et Omar rentrèrent dans la maison pour déposer mes valises.

Je marchais en direction de ma mère, un pas hésitant après l'autre, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Je lisais dans ses yeux de l'émotion contenue mais un peu de colère aussi. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je m'arrêtais. Attendant de savoir s'il fallait que je fasse le premier pas ou non.

Et comme attendu, je reçus une gifle. Assez cinglante, bien méritée mais malgré tout surprenante. Je baissais les yeux, gêné, ne sachant pas quoi répondre ni quoi faire. Les larmes montèrent de nouveau à mes yeux.

Elle me releva le menton du pouce, m'obligeant à la regarder et me sortit exactement la même phrase que celle dite par mes sœurs. Et à son tour, elle me prit dans ses bras, me serrant très fort contre elle. Me coupant un peu la respiration d'ailleurs. Je me laissais totalement aller, le bonheur d'être enfin avec les miens m'offrant un sentiment de bien-être que je ne pensais pas retrouver de sitôt. Pas besoin de longs discours ni de gestes : l'émotion des retrouvailles s'exprimant pour nous…

_Retour à Quantico :_

Et nous voilà à Quantico, dans le cimetière situé non loin de chez Derek et Spencer pour la mise en terre des deux êtres les plus importants dans la vie du couple. Evidemment, toute ma famille était là. Nous étions reparti tous ensemble de Chicago pour arriver chez eux il ya trois jours. L'ambiance n'était, bien entendu, pas à la fête.

Pourtant, Spencer fit tout son possible pour rester le plus aimable et le plus poli qu'il pouvait malgré les circonstances, se comportant en hôte parfait.

Nous avons discuté longuement tous les deux, parlant de l'affaire, de mes missions, de l'histoire de Rambaldi.

Et comme un génie qu'il est, sachant que je ne suis aucunement responsable, il en convint que ce qui s'était passé n'était en rien ma faute. Ma disparition ou non n'aurait très certainement rien changé aux choses. Il me dit qu'il avait encore un peu de ressentiment quand même mais qu'il sait qu'un jour, il parviendra à me pardonner. Je le remerciais de toute sa compréhension et nous fîmes une accolade amicale pour clore la conversation.

Derek, quant à lui, se remettait tout doucement de son opération. Avec les nombreux bris de verre qui s'étaient incrustés dans sa peau (même dans ses jambes), l'intervention chirurgicale s'était révélée indispensable. Et pour éviter de trop tirer sur les cicatrices que les bris avaient provoqués, il doit se déplacer quelques semaines en fauteuil roulant. Je sais que son immobilité le rend fou. Je le connais trop bien : il ne peut pas rester sans rien faire, sans bouger. Son expérience d'agent de terrain en étant la preuve.

Moi, mes sœurs et ma mère ainsi que John et Omar avions passé les derniers jours sur Chicago entre réunions de famille, retrouvailles et grandes discussions. Comme elles disaient, le passé est le passé et maintenant il faut le mettre derrière soi. Nous avons retrouvé notre complicité de toujours et savourions au maximum chaque instant passé ensemble.

Avant que la réalité nous retombe dessus avec notre départ pour Quantico.

Au cimetière, j'étais assis entre Sara et ma mère. Je tenais fermement leurs mains dans les miennes, signe de réconfort et de partage de la douleur. Leurs visages étaient envahis par les pleurs. Je sais que le mien était identique.

Don et Danny étaient justes derrière nous. Ce dernier semblait avoir retrouvé la forme, malgré la fatigue qui se lisait clairement dans ses yeux, dus certainement aux médicaments qu'il devait encore prendre.

A côté d'eux se trouvaient tous les collègues de Derek et Spencer. Sur une autre rangée de chaises se trouvaient les collègues de Kévin, sa famille et celle de Pénélope.

Pas un bruit, pas une parole n'était entendue en dehors de celles du pasteur qui s'occupait de la messe. On entendait juste les reniflements et les sanglots difficilement retenus. Spencer et Derek gardaient la tête baissée mais je voyais clairement leurs mains fermement tenues les unes contre les autres. Ne semblant vouloir se lâcher, se prouvant dans cet instant qu'ils pourront toujours compter l'un sur l'autre pour se soutenir. Comme l'avait dit Vaughn ces épreuves ne peuvent que consolider leur couple. Et je me réjouissais intérieurement de voir une telle proximité et un tel amour entre eux. C'est exactement ce dont ils ont besoin en ce moment !

Vint le temps de la mise en terre. Chacun notre tour, nous vînmes mettre une rose dans les deux trous où venaient d'être déposés les cercueils. J'avais pris la main de ma mère dans la mienne pendant ce passage et devant la tombe de sa petite-fille, elle s'effondra à nouveau.

Je la pris dans mes bras pour la soutenir, caressant ses bras en geste de réconfort et l'amena jusqu'à la sortie du cimetière pour rejoindre les personnes qui étaient déjà passées et qui présentaient leurs condoléances au couple et à Kévin. Le pauvre semblait totalement détruit, ne s'arrêtant pas de pleurer, fixant un point au sol en écoutant les paroles de chaque personne qui s'adressait à lui, soutenu par celle que je pense être sa mère, d'après l'air de ressemblance.

Je vins donc à mon tour lui offrir mes condoléances avant de serrer très fort contre moi mon frère, malgré la position difficile à prendre et me permit de prendre Spencer à mon tour dans mes bras pour lui offrir à lui aussi du réconfort. Après tout, à quoi sert un beau-frère s'il n'est pas là dans ces moments ?

Desserrant mon étreinte, c'est là que je le vis : se tenant un peu à l'écart du groupe, il discutait avec Don et Danny. Il ne semblait pas m'avoir encore vu. Je signalais donc à ma mère que j'allais le rejoindre et la laissa avec le reste de la famille.

Je marchais donc en sa direction. Il releva la tête à ce moment et m'adressa un sourire qui se voulait quelque peu chaleureux. Les garçons se tournèrent à leur tour vers moi, échangèrent deux trois mots avec Nick avant de le laisser et de se diriger à leur tour vers le groupe pour adresser leurs condoléances ou discuter avec la famille.

Nos regards se rencontrèrent et sans un mot, il m'approcha de lui et me prit dans ses bras. Une étreinte qui n'avait pour autre but que de m'apporter du réconfort plus que bienvenu. Il m'a tellement manqué ! Je suis heureux qu'il soit là, malgré la tristesse de cette réunion.

Je quittais son étreinte et de nouveau, nos yeux se croisèrent :

_« Hey toi ! »_

_« Hey ! »_

_« Ca va ? »_

_« On peut dire que j'ai connu des jours meilleurs. Mais ça peut aller. Et toi ? »_

_« Pareil ! »_

_« Merci d'être venu en tout cas ! »_

_« De rien ! »_

Un silence confortable s'installa entre nous et je ne parvenais pas à lâcher son regard. Nous étions dans notre bulle.

Une tape sur l'épaule nous en sortit et je me retournais pour me retrouver face à Désirée. Elle semblait désolée de devoir interrompre ce moment mais je savais qu'elle devait nous prévenir.

_« On va chez Derek et Spencer ! Vous venez avec nous ? »_

J'interrogeais quelques secondes Nick du regard qui répondit poliment que oui, nous les suivons.

Désirée nous adressa un léger sourire avant de partager une étreinte à son tour avec Nick. Au petit sourire que fit mon amour, je savais qu'elle était en train de lui dire quelque chose sur moi ou sur nous, mais je ne m'en occupais pas. Je le saurais bien après.

Nous avons donc entrepris le chemin vers leur maison. Je sentis sa main s'enlacer avec la mienne, son pouce caressant ma paume. Une petite chaleur envahit mon corps mais je l'ignorais. Je lui adressais un tendre sourire avant de reprendre notre marche…

_Tbc…_

_Je sais que vous attendez tous avec impatience les retrouvailles et explications de notre cher couple. Mais je me demande comment je vais les faire : si je dois continuer sur un PDV multiple ou sur un PDV général et en faire un épilogue ? Dites-moi tous vos avis seront bien appréciés !_

_C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu prolonger ce chapitre assez triste selon moi et les retrouvailles avec sa famille. Vous êtes trop impatients pour ça ! Mais… Hum… Est-ce que j'ai bien fait d'après vous ? Attends vos reviews avec impatience !_


	4. You get me

_Eh oui enfin les retrouvailles tant attendues ! Je vois déjà les petites perverses qui attendent avec impatience le petit lemon Bah oui je vous rassure, c'est pour ce chapitre -) Vous laisse découvrir et apprécier. J'ai encore du mal à le croire, mais voilà ma trilogie se termine. Et cette fois pas de nouvelle partie. Le chapitre à venir sera donc un épilogue. Donc profitez bien de cet avant-dernier chapitre, qui je pense est celui le plus long de toutes mes parties :-)_

_Pdv Nick :_

J'étais arrivé un peu en retard au cimetière, mon avion ayant pris du retard au décollage à Vegas. Je suis resté à l'écart de tout le monde, ne voulant pas me faire remarquer par ma présence. De là où je me situais, je pouvais apercevoir Greg assis au premier rang entre sa mère et sa sœur Sara. Tous respectaient le silence religieux qui s'imposait en ces circonstances. Je reconnaissais Derek également installé dans son fauteuil roulant depuis l'explosion et je suppose fortement Spencer à ses côtés. De l'autre, je le devine, la famille de Kévin et Pénélope.

Les oiseaux entonnaient leurs chants mélodieux. Le temps était à la douceur mais l'ambiance grise. J'écoute la célébration du pasteur puis vint le moment de la mise en terre.

Je laissais la famille passer en premier bien sûr puis je m'avance à mon tour. Une rose dans chaque tombe, une prière et je rejoins la sortie.

J'adresse mes condoléances à chacun, passant devant Greg qui réconfortait comme il le pouvait sa mère qui s'était effondré devant la tombe de sa petite-fille. Je ne voulais pas le retrouver ainsi. Alors je me joins à Danny et Don. Nous commençons à parler, le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention.

Quelques minutes après, je vis Greg relever son visage vers moi après avoir pris Spencer dans ses bras. Je lui adresse un petit sourire et il s'avança calmement vers moi. Nous ne nous parlions pas tout de suite mais je sais qu'à ce moment, ce dont il avait besoin, était du réconfort. Après avoir croisé son regard quelques secondes, je le pris dans mes bras, caressant délicatement son dos. Ses larmes se sont arrêtées mais ses yeux restent bien rouges. Pas besoin de mots dans ce cas.

Nous échangeons quelques banalités, profitant quelques instants de ce moment de bien-être où nous nous trouvons. Même dans ces circonstances, je suis vraiment heureux d'être là. Pour lui comme pour sa famille.

Notre étreinte fut interrompue par Désirée qui nous signala que tout le monde partait pour la maison de Derek et Spencer. Nous lâchant avec réluctance, je lui confirme que nous les suivons. Elle nous adressa un sourire qui se voulait le plus chaleureux possible et à son tour, me prit dans ses bras pour une brève étreinte, mais suffisamment longue pour pouvoir me dire que j'avais bien intérêt à en prendre soin à mon tour de son petit-frère. Ce qui me fit apparaître un petit sourire. J'en avais bien l'intention.

Ces derniers quinze jours, Greg et moi nous sommes très peu parlés au téléphone. Le décalage horaire et le boulot n'aidant pas. Mais l'on essayait de se contacter un maximum. Au moins par l'intermédiaire de mails. Echange de banalités, de politesses, de _Je t'aime, tu me manques._

Il me manqua énormément. Je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point c'était possible. Je voulais tellement le retrouver. L'embrasser, le prendre dans mes bras, lui faire l'amour toute la nuit… Et tous les jours qui suivent. Je voulais la preuve qu'aucun des sentiments que l'on ressentait ne s'était perdu en route.

Ces quinze derniers jours m'ont aidé à réfléchir, à encaisser et analyser tout ce qui s'était passé : les actions de ses ancêtres qui ont fini par se répercuter aujourd'hui, allant de son attaque dans l'allée jusqu'à l'explosion de sa bombe. En passant par des proches, des inconnus, la famille en souffrance. Des mois à se cacher, à se faire passer pour mort. En faisant souffrir tous ceux qui l'entourait. En passant par moi ! Son seul objectif : nous protéger, me protéger ! N'y a-t-il pas plus belle preuve d'amour que celle-ci ? Non c'est impossible !

C'est en repensant à tout ça que je décidais de faire le premier pas, encore ! Je pris sa main dans la mienne, suivant le cortège jusqu'à la maison. Je ne pus résister à une douce caresse apposée sur sa main. Caresse qui me valut un tendre sourire de sa part ! Sourire que je lui rendis avant que l'on continue notre marche, sans un mot échangé. Profitant juste de cet instant de quiétude.

_Pdv Greg :_

Après cinq minutes de marche, nous arrivions à la maison de mon frère et son mari. Habitation que je n'avais encore jamais vu puisqu'ils avaient déménagé quelques semaines après ma disparition. Un projet de longue date qu'ils avaient fait en prévision d'agrandir leur petite famille. Mais malheureusement… Ce projet leur semblait bien loin aujourd'hui.

Les conversations ne furent pas très animées. J'allais de groupe en groupe, apportant mon confort à la famille, discutant avec mes cousins, parlant de mon avenir avec les collègues du couple.

Mon avenir ? Je ne le connaissais pas encore exactement. J'attends les prochains jours avec Nick pour mieux l'appréhender. Malgré ce qui nous réunit aujourd'hui, je suis en attente des prochaines heures où nous allons nous retrouver seuls, dans une chambre d'hôtel. Parler, parler, parler… Et peut-être un baiser ! Qu'il me tarde !

Après deux heures passées ici, ma sœur s'avança vers moi et vint me souffler à l'oreille que ça ne dérangeait personne si je voulais m'échapper maintenant avec Nick. Etais-je si transparent que ça ? C'est vrai que mon impatience commençait à monter, mais je parvenais à la maîtriser. Je ne suis pas censé penser à ça un jour comme aujourd'hui.

Je levais donc mon regard vers mon frère et ma mère. Ils me firent un petit signe de tête, confirmant qu'ils avaient compris ce que j'attendais. Je les saluais donc tous après avoir pris soin de prévenir Nick et me dirigeais donc vers la sortie.

J'ai appelé un taxi pour nous emmener. Je sais que lui a pris soin de réserver une chambre d'hôtel avant notre arrivée, ce qui faisait ça en moins à nous inquiéter. Il donna donc l'adresse au chauffeur et un trajet de dix minutes s'ensuivit. Dans le silence le plus paisible qu'il soit. Je ne savais pas quelle approche faire. Je lui laissais les commandes à cet instant. Mais apparemment nous étions deux dans cette hésitation. Je regardais le paysage défiler sous mes yeux par la vitre. Perdu dans mes propres pensées.

Le taxi s'arrêta enfin devant notre hôtel. Nick paya le chauffeur et il fit le tour pour m'ouvrir ma portière, comme le parfait gentleman qu'il est.

Je le remerciais avec mon plus beau sourire et nous sortions nos bagages du coffre.

L'hôtel avait l'air splendide : moderne et même assez luxueux. Je levais un sourcil interrogatif vers Nick. Il me répliqua qu'une petite contribution avait été apportée par l'équipe. Je ne l'interrogeais pas plus et je restais donc émerveillé par l'endroit où nous allons passer la semaine à venir.

Nos valises dans les mains, nous nous avançons vers la réception. Une jeune femme aux cheveux roux nous accueillit avec le sourire le plus commercial qu'il soit.

_« Bienvenue à l'hôtel Francia, messieurs. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »_

_« Nous avons une réservation au nom de Stokes. Une chambre pour deux personnes. »_

Elle pianota rapidement sur son clavier et releva la tête quand elle trouva la confirmation, son sourire toujours aux lèvres.

_« En effet, une suite pour deux personnes. Une semaine en pension complète c'est bien cela ? »_

Nick semblait aussi surpris que moi.

_« Mais je n'ai pas réservé… »_

_« Oh c'est juste qu'il ya eu un petit changement entre deux. Une personne a appelée pour changer la réservation. Précisant bien que tous les frais étaient à sa charge. »_

_« Ne serait-ce pas Catherine Willows par hasard ? »_

_« Oui c'est bien elle que j'ai eu au téléphone ! »_

Sacré Catherine, cela ne m'étonne pas une seule seconde de sa part. Faudra que je l'appelle rapidement pour la remercier.

_« Eh bah merci ! »_

_« Je vous en prie. Steve, tu veux bien prendre les bagages de ces messieurs. Suite 1106. »_

_« Si vous voulez bien me suivre ! »_

Nous prenons l'ascenseur qui nous mène jusqu'au dernier étage de l'hôtel et nous suivons donc Steve jusqu'à la suite. Quand il nous ouvrit la porte pour nous laisser rentrer, j'étais émerveillé : exactement à l'image de l'hôtel, elle était immense. Constituée de deux chambres, une salle à manger avec sa petite kitchenette, un écran plat qui faisait la taille du mur du salon avec canapés en cuir et table basse, une grande salle de bains avec douche, lavabos séparés et le must de chez must : une baignoire balnéo. Evidemment W-C séparés. Vraiment à l'image même de cet hôtel.

Mais le meilleur de tout : le balcon qui surplombait la ville. Suffisamment de place pour installer une table en verre nous permettant ainsi de faire comme bon nous semble pour nos repas. Il commençait à faire nuit et les lumières de la ville s'éclairèrent une par une, ambiance qui me fait tant apprécier Vegas.

J'étais tellement perdu dans ma contemplation que je fus surpris en sentant deux bras entourer ma taille. Mais rassuré tout de suite en sachant que c'était Nick. Ne me retournant pas, je savourais ces quelques instants.

_« Ca te plaît bébé ? »_

_« Tu plaisantes ? J'adore ! Ils ont vraiment fait des folies au labo pour nous ! »_

_« Ouaip on peut dire ça ! C'est leur cadeau pour ton retour parmi nous ! »_

A cette dernière phrase, je me retournais face à lui, essayant de garder mon calme et mon sérieux car notre étreinte m'avait vraiment donné envie de plus.

_« Et pour nous deux ? »_

_« Bah je pense que vu qu'on est tous les deux à cet instant, dans cette magnifique chambre, tu as compris le message ! »_

_« Oui, j'ai compris ! J'adore toute cette attention ! Mais je veux dire, où on en est ? Où on reprend ? Que fait… »_

Je fus interrompu dans ma tirade par des lèvres chaudes posées sur les miennes. Surpris, je mis quelques secondes à répondre au baiser. Mais quand il me mordit la lèvre inférieure, me quémandant ainsi accès à l'intérieur, je ne me fis pas prier une seule seconde et je laissai sa langue s'entremêler avec la mienne.

Mon dieu, que c'était bon ! Ca m'avait tellement manqué ses baisers. Il y mettait toujours tant de passion dedans que je fondais littéralement à chaque fois. Notre baiser monta très rapidement en intensité pendant que mes mains descendaient sur ses fesses et les siennes étaient pour l'une posée sur ma joue, l'autre en train de se glisser à l'intérieur de mon pantalon de costume. Je sentais mon mini-moi se réveiller et le sien n'était pas en reste non plus. Se frottant vigoureusement l'une contre l'autre.

A bout de souffle, nous nous séparâmes à regret, ne perdant cependant pas le contact, front contre front. Reprenant difficilement nos respirations.

_« Ces derniers quinze jours, j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir. Pour analyser tout ce qui t'es arrivé d'après ce que m'ont expliqué Brass et Vaughn. »_

_« T'as appelé Vaughn ? » _Demandais-je surpris.

_« Oui je voulais le féliciter pour son enfant. Puis naturellement la conversation a tourné vers toi ! »_

Il déposa un petit baiser sur mes lèvres avant de reprendre :

_« Je ne peux pas dire que je n'ai pas beaucoup souffert de ton absence. Ces six derniers mois ont été les plus horribles de mon existence. Je croyais vraiment t'avoir perdu à jamais. Ma vie… N'avait plus de sens. Je ne savais que faire, que dire. J'ai donc commencé à boire, à fumer, rater certains jours de travail… Tu es au courant… »_

_« Oui ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, continue ! »_

_« Donc j'étais vraiment, vraiment au plus bas ! Puis je me suis rappelé notre conversation notre dernière nuit ! La promesse que tu m'as fait tenir, tu te souviens ? »_

_« Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? »_

_« A la vie à la mort ! Je me suis juré, même si je souffrais terriblement de tenir la promesse que je t'ai faite. Enfin ça après… Bon tu m'as compris ! »_

Je lui confirmais d'un signe de tête, gardant les yeux sur le sol. Incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. Je venais de comprendre à quel point je lui avais fait mal et je me sentais trop coupable pour le fixer. Mais il me fit relever le menton pour que je puisse le regarder.

_« Puis il ya deux semaines, j'apprends que tout ça c'était du pipeau. Que toi, l'homme de ma vie, était bien en sécurité à LA. Et je dois te l'avouer : j'étais en colère. Heureux aussi bien sûr mais de la colère. Contre toi, parce que je pensais que tu t'étais bien foutu de moi ! »_

Ces derniers mots me firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans la poitrine. Mes larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues. Je sentais que lui aussi avait du mal à se retenir.

_« Mais comme je viens de te le dire, j'ai eu le temps de penser à tout ça, à encaisser la nouvelle. Et tu sais ce que j'ai réalisé ? »_

_« Non… »_

_« Que pour moi, c'est la plus belle preuve d'amour que tu ais pu me faire… Egoïstement parlant ! »_

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire mais il me faisait signe de ne rien dire pour le laisser continuer.

_« Tu m'as protégé, tu m'as sauvé en quelque sorte. C'est toi qui m'as sauvé déjà il ya trois ans. Et là une nouvelle fois tu l'as fait. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu de Vaughn, ça n'a pas été facile pour toi non plus ! Je le sais et je m'en veux d'avoir ressenti de la colère envers toi ! Parce que je comprends que c'était pour nous… » _Et là ses yeux se mouillèrent et il craqua. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser se flageller comme ça pour la raison qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Je le pris à mon tour dans mes bras, le serrant fort contre moi, caressant son dos, comme il avait fait plusieurs fois avant.

_« Chut, bébé, chut ! Tu… Tu n'as rien à te reprocher ! Et je peux t'assurer que si… Si j'avais pu faire autrement, je l'aurais fait ! Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir ! »_

_« Je le sais, Greggo, je le sais ! Mais pardon quand même ! »_

_« Non c'est à moi de m'excuser, mon amour ! C'est moi qui suis… »_

Il me coupa de nouveau par un baiser furieux, ôtant toute parole de ma bouche.

_« Et si maintenant, on essayait de tout reprendre comme avant ? Mettre cela derrière nous et avancer ? »_

_« Si tu veux toujours de moi ! »_

_« Et comment ! »_

Il lâcha de nouveau notre étreinte et se mit à genoux devant moi. Son anneau n'avait pas bougé de place.

_« Grégory Sanders-Morgan, me feras-tu le grand honneur de devenir mon époux ? Pour de bon cette fois ? »_

Sa dernière réplique m'arracha un petit rire, mêlé à mes larmes qui passaient de tristesse à de la joie. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, je lui répondis _Oui Nicholas Stokes, je veux t'épouser. Pour de bon. _

Son sourire à ce moment aurait suffi à illuminer toute une pièce. Qu'est ce que je l'aimais cet homme ! Voyant cependant que je n'avais pas ma bague, il me lança un petit regard inquiet.

Je passais donc mes mains autour de mon cou et ôta mon collier où elle était suspendue.

L'illumination sur son visage revint et il se fit un grand plaisir de me passer l'anneau à mon doigt. Il posa ensuite un tendre baiser dessus tout en me fixant du regard puis se releva afin que l'on se retrouve de nouveau visage contre visage, bouche contre bouche.

Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent, d'abord de façon hésitante, se frôlant presque. Puis l'assurance reprit le dessus. Je renforçais mon étreinte autour de son cou, dévorant sa bouche, visitant le moindre recoin de ma langue, la sienne venant caresser la mienne à son tour. Maintenant que nous nous sommes retrouvés, je n'ai aucune intention de le lâcher, croyez-moi !

_Pdv général : (je pensais que c'était mieux pour ce passage lemon, ne croyez-vous pas ?)_

Nick est de nouveau heureux : il était maintenant sobre depuis plus de deux semaines, il avait retrouvé son homme qui venait de lui dire à nouveau oui, ils s'étaient expliqués et pour la première fois depuis six mois, ils allaient enfin se redécouvrir. S'aimer à nouveau comme avant. Et il avait bien l'intention à cet instant même d'en profiter un maximum.

Les mains de Greg écartèrent les pans de sa veste et il fit de même avec la sienne, les laissant tomber toutes les deux au sol. Les mains se firent plus frénétiques, plus impatientes quand elles parvinrent aux boutons de chemise. Malmenés, ils virevoltèrent dans tous les sens. Peu importait leur destination. Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était le plus de contact possible. Enfin pouvoir toucher cette peau qui leur avait tellement manqué à chacun. Redécouvrir ces corps magnifiques. Sans perdre une seconde de plus.

A bout de souffle, ils s'écartèrent quelques secondes l'un de l'autre. Admirant au passage la vue magnifique qu'ils se donnaient l'un à l'autre. Ils sentaient que leurs pantalons étaient de plus en plus étroits et que si rien n'était fait, ils jouiraient sans avoir fait le moindre geste.

Alors Nick prit l'initiative suivante : rapprochant son homme d'un mouvement de bras, il le fit plaquer son dos contre son ventre (qui commençait à retrouver ses formes originelles) et frotta son érection de plus en plus dure contre les fesses de son amour. Son bras posé autour de l'épaule de Greg, sa bouche posée contre le cou de celui-ci. Une main posée dans ses cheveux, accentuant ainsi le contact. Les gémissements se firent entendre à tout va et ils furent accentués quand, d'une main coquine, Nick fit glisser celle-ci dans le boxer de son homme afin de caresser le sexe tendu. Ils savaient que ça n'allait pas durer longtemps s'ils continuaient à cette allure. Mais d'un côté ils s'en fichaient : ils avaient encore une semaine devant eux.

Mais Greg voulait que cette première réunion soit parfaite. Il réussit donc à se retourner face à Nick, contraignant ce dernier à le lâcher et sauta dans ses bras, nouant ses jambes autour de la taille musclée de son beau brun et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser plus que fougueux, leurs langues se caressant de nouveau avec avidité. Comprenant le message, Nick maintint fermement le corps de son amour contre le sien par les fesses et l'emmena ainsi à l'intérieur de la suite. Le baiser toujours tenu.

Ne pouvant aller plus loin, le contact avec Greg étant trop fort, Nick le posa en premier sur le canapé. Celui-ci s'allongea. Ceci à peine fait, il se retrouva les bras envahis par un homme très affamé, qui commença à attaquer férocement son cou par suçons et morsures. Greg gémit de plus en plus fort. Il aimait à quel point Nick pouvait passer en peu de temps d'un extrême à l'autre : d'une incroyable tendresse à une voracité fougueuse. Mais jamais dans ces instants il ne doutait une seule seconde de son amour.

Son plaisir commençant à devenir vraiment insoutenable, il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à présent posées dans le dos de Nick jusqu'à ses fesses, les caressant avec une pure sensualité. Ce geste fit lâcher le contact sur son cou et ses lèvres furent de nouveau happées avec gourmandise. Les jeans retirés avec empressement, les boxers suivant tout de suite, les garçons lâchèrent tous les deux un cri d'extase quand leurs deux virilités entrèrent en contact pour la première fois depuis six mois.

Ayant attendu ce moment depuis trop longtemps, ils n'attendirent plus un instant. Frottant leurs deux sexes ensemble l'un contre l'autre, ne se lâchant pas du regard une seconde, échangeant leurs salives de temps à autre. Quand l'implosion vient, ils gardèrent comme ils pouvaient leurs deux bouches collées entre elles tentant d'étouffer au mieux les orgasmes retentissants qui les prenaient.

Totalement essoufflés par cet échange et satisfaits, ils s'enlacèrent de nouveau, leur laissant le temps mutuellement de récupérer. Le visage caché sur l'épaule voisine, des petits bisous totalement en contraste avec ceux d'il ya quelques minutes étaient donnés. Un petit moment de tendresse qu'ils auraient voulu prolonger au maximum. Mais c'était sans compter sur leur faim insatiable de chacun, faim de chair, d'amour et d'échanges. Envies de sentir l'autre en soi jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir s'asseoir confortablement dans les jours à venir. Une envie de toujours plus.

Leurs baisers reprirent donc rapidement. Plus doux cette fois-ci. Leur désir étant déjà satisfait, place à la tendresse et à la lenteur. Une caresse sur une parcelle de peau et un baiser, encore une caresse, un autre baiser.

Nick « ouvrit » le bal en parcourant chaque centimètre du corps svelte mais plus musclé de son fiancé, commençant par un tendre et passionné baiser, descendant vers le cou pour le dévorer et le suçoter, prenant chaque téton pour l'aspirer, le mordiller et le sucer, laissant glisser sa langue sur les abdos fermes afin d'arriver au nombril, sans omettre la petite toison châtain qui l'entourait. Le sexe du plus jeune se réveilla encore plus, excité par toutes les attentions sensuelles de son grand brun. Qui lui fit arracher un cri de plaisir quand celui-ci prit son sexe entre ses lèvres et commença des mouvements de haut en bas sur ce dernier.

Le plaisir était de nouveau intense, même trop fort mais il en chérissait chaque seconde. Il se redressa un peu sur ses coudes pour voir les mouvements de plus en plus frénétiques de son Nicky. Il en avait pratiquement les larmes aux yeux. En cette matière il est inégalable.

Nick, voulant voir les limites de son homme, stoppa son action en descendant lentement ses lèvres un tout petit peu plus bas, mettant Greg en position assise sur le canapé afin d'avoir un meilleur accès. Il glissa ainsi sur les bourses gonflées de désir, laissant de bons petits coups de langue sur chacune, les mordant sans brutalité avant de descendre encore plus bas. Faisant écarter les jambes de son vis-à-vis sur le canapé afin d'accéder plus facilement à son intimité. Passant sa langue autour du petit trou serré, il sentit celui-ci se détendre sous ses coups de langue et se permit donc d'insérer sa langue à l'intérieur. Ce coup-ci il faillit bien perdre une poignée de cheveux, l'emprise de Greg se faisant de plus en plus forte dessus.

Le sentant de nouveau au bord de l'implosion après quelques minutes de préparation, il inséra sans attendre deux doigts, faisant totalement sursauter son cadet, qui se crispait un peu à cette nouvelle intrusion.

_« Ca va mon amour ? Je t'ai fait mal ? »_

_« Non, non ça va ! Laisse-moi juste… Le… Temps… De m'… HUMMMM…Habituer. »_

_« On n'est pas obligés d'aller aussi vite, tu sais ! On a tout le temps qui faut ! »_

_« Non… Non surtout ne t'arrêtes pas ! Je… Je te… Je te veux trop en moi… C'est bon, ça va mieux ! »_

Sur cette dernière phrase, Nick entama un doux mouvement de va et vient, effectuant quelques mouvements de ciseaux afin de préparer correctement Greg pour la suite des événements. Après quelques essais infructueux, il réussit enfin à localiser le point sensible et le titilla, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire cambrer son amoureux, lui arrachant aussi un soupir de plaisir. Qu'est ce qu'il aimait entendre ce son qu'il trouvait magnifique !

Après quelques frôlements et un troisième doigt inséré, Greg lui signala qu'il était prêt.

Puis soudain, il paniqua en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas de capotes sur lui.

_« Je croyais que tu… »_

_« Non je te rassure, il n'ya eu personne. C'est juste… Un moyen de précaution… »_

_« Je suis toujours clean tu le sais. »_

_« Moi aussi… Mais… »_

_« Comme tu veux, si tu préfères… »_

Il réfléchit quelques instants, se disant qu'il y avait quand même un risque tant que ses résultats d'analyse n'étaient pas revenus. Il préféra donc jouer la prudence pour ce soir. Nick y consentit sans souci, allant chercher un préservatif qu'il avait pris quand même au cas où dans sa valise et revint vers Greg tout en le faisant glisser sur son sexe.

Appliquant du lubrifiant dessus, il s'avança vers son homme. A cet instant, il le trouvait plus beau que tout : les yeux fixant les siens, sa main posée sur un de ses tétons, l'autre maintenant sa forte érection. Les jambes écartées, n'attendant que son amoureux pour le prendre.

Il ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps. Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, prenant sa main pour l'inciter à venir s'empaler de lui-même sur son sexe érigé. Il n'eut pas à le dire deux fois et quand sa queue se retrouva totalement en lui, après un mouvement de descente assez lent, ils poussèrent un véritable gémissement d'extase. Une communion parfaite, un instant parfait.

Ils bougèrent en rythme, doux et lent, les mains de Greg posées sur le dossier du canapé afin d'obtenir un meilleur maintien et soutenir le contact entre eux. Il le regardait bouger, appréciant la douceur à sa juste valeur. C'était tellement bon de se retrouver après une telle absence. Puis le rythme s'accéléra un peu, en synchronisation avec leurs respirations. Les touchers sur la prostate se multipliaient, augmentant les gémissements de plaisir de chaque côté de plus en plus. La fin de leur échange approchait vraiment à grands pas.

Alors Nick se leva, maintenant Greg fermement contre lui pour ne pas quitter leur étreinte et ils continuèrent ainsi debout, dans un rythme de plus en plus effréné. Leurs battements de cœur se furent plus rapides, les bouches plus dévorantes que jamais. Quelques mouvements à l'intérieur et sur le sexe de Greg suffirent à les faire jouir au même moment, dans la bouche de l'autre.

Epuisés par leur orgasme, ils se laissèrent tomber en arrière sur le canapé, s'embrassant tout en tendresse, leurs bouches fermées. Puis Greg se décala pour pouvoir ôter la capote usée et partit chercher un linge mouillé afin de nettoyer les résidus de leur amour. Avec des gestes lents et tendres, il s'y appliqua observant le visage de son fiancé, qui avait les yeux remplis d'amour et de satisfaction.

Une fois fait, il reprit ses lèvres toujours tendrement avant de se rallonger sur lui pour un petit câlin ensommeillé, la tête sur son épaule, leurs mains se caressant le corps comme ils pouvaient. Un dernier _Je t'aime _avant qu'ils ne s'endorment, leurs corps toujours collés pour un repos bien mérité.

_Tbc…_

_Je pense qu'il est inutile de préciser ici la continuité des événements. Pas besoin de dessin non plus J'espère que ce long chapitre de retrouvailles vous a plu pour la fin. J'y reviendrais peut-être très légèrement dans le dernier chapitre, si vous le souhaitez._

_En attendant, j'attends vos avis avec impatience._

_A bientôt pour la fin de ma trilogie !_


	5. Paradise fin

Eh oui dernier chapitre déjà mes amis. J'espère juste que celui-ci ne va pas trop vous décevoir. J'ai tellement hésiter pour cette conclusion, j'espère ne pas m'être plantée. Il ya beaucoup de fluffy, mais bon êtes vous étonnés? Lol. Voilà en attendant bonne lecture :-) Et comme toujours, enjoy et review...

_Trois mois plus tard:_

Le soleil vient de se coucher sur l'océan, apportant de doux reflets orangés sur sa surface turquoise. Il faisait doux et chaud en ce mois de février, le temps idéal pour une journée comme celle-ci.

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'une tragique prophétie les avaient tous liés et aujourd'hui, c'est par un événement heureux qu'ils se retrouvent ensemble de nouveau. Durant cette période, des rapprochements se sont faits, des amitiés crées, des célébrations futures annoncées et des santés améliorées. Des criminels arrêtes et condamnés.

Pour eux, la peine maximale a été engagée contre Arvin Sloane, le docteur Daugner et Julian Sark, accusés de haute trahison et multiple meurtre.

Kelly Peyton est condamnée à la prison à vie pour double meurtre. Condamnée à la peine maximale au départ, sa peine a été réduite en raison de sa collaboration à l'arrestation des participants actifs des Punks Bizkits.

Rachel et Prentiss, quant à elles, doivent rester 5ans en prison. Reconnues comme participantes involontaires aux actions du groupe mais jugées pour trahison auprès de leurs équipes, elles doivent toutes les deux passer par là. Bien entendu, aucune de leurs équipes n'a gardé de contact avec elles.

Concernant les « gentils »:

Don et Charlie Eppes ont annoncé leur changement de relation à l'ensemble de leurs équipes et amis. Même si le contexte est, avouons-le assez bizarre, ce changement a été accepté et béni par tous.

Danny Taylor, malgré la réticence de départ de son beau-père à son égard, a demandé la main de son petit-ami, Martin Fitzgerald. Ce dernier a accepté évidemment et le mariage est en cours de préparation sur New-York. Ville où ils continuent de travailler au sein de la section du FBI des portés disparus.

Du côté de Los Angeles, ça a bougé aussi

Dixon est devenu l'adjoint de Jack.

Tom continue à faire ses preuves au sein de l'agence et a obtenu le respect et l'amitié de tous. Il vient même de débuter une relation avec une fille au sein de l'agence.

Marshall et Carrie vont quant à eux avoir leur second enfant: un deuxième petit garçon.

Vaughn et Sydney viennent de donner leur démission à l'APO pour se consacrer le plus possible à leur vie de famille et surtout de leur jeune petite-fille Isabelle, tout ça sous la bienveillance de Jack Bristow, qui lui est resté à la tête de l'agence. Le mariage des deux jeunes parents devrait également bientôt arriver. Comme celui de Weiss et Nadia.

A New York encore, l'équipe de la police scientifique est de nouveau au complet:

Mac et Stella se sont rapprochés encore plus depuis l'arrestation de Peyton à l'hôpital mais ils gardent encore leur histoire bien secrète aux yeux de leurs équipiers. Même si tout le monde a des soupçons.

Adam et Sheldon continuent leur bout de chemin ensemble. Ils viennent d'emménager ensemble. Et un bijoutier de Manhattan aurait laissé entendre que ce dernier était venu lui acheter deux alliances.?

Danny Messer a,lui bien guéri de ses blessures, ce qui a permis pour lui et Don d'enfin pouvoir profiter de leur voyage de noces aux Bahamas.

Du côté de Quantico, le flot amoureux est le même:

Hotch et Dave sont toujours ensemble et continuent de diriger l'équipe du BAU. Dans leur temps libre minime, ils s'occupent de Jack qui grandit lui trop vite à leur goût.

JJ est toujours mariée à Will et profite au maximum de son temps passé avec lui et leur fils Henry.

Kévin Lynch est resté à son poste, malgré le décès de sa femme. Les temps sont très durs pour lui et le travail reste le seul moyen pour lui de ne pas se laisser aller.

Il en va de même pour Spencer et Derek. La perte de leur fille est encore très dur à surmonter pour eux, ce qui est parfaitement compréhensible. Le travail et leur équipe sont leurs bouées de sauvetage actuels pour les empêcher de tomber dans la dépression. Mais « heureusement », l'accident de Derek a rendu leur couple plus proche et plus amoureux que jamais, malgré quelques tensions (qui restent très peu fréquentes). Au niveau physique, les blessures de Derek sont guéries, ce qui lui permet de remarcher normalement.

Pour le moment, le projet d'une seconde adoption est bien loin de leurs esprits.

Et à Vegas, me direz-vous? Bah quelle question! On peut dire qu'au propre comme au figuré, le soleil brille sur le désert Nevadien:

Gil et Warrick ont emménagé ensemble chez le premier. Aucun autre projet n'est à l'horizon pour l'instant.

Catherine s'occupe toujours de sa fille Lindsey. Un petit changement cependant est intervenu dans sa vie tout récemment et elle ne veut pas nous dire qui la rend aussi heureuse en ce moment. Mais vu tout l'entrain qu'elle a en franchissant les portes du labo, il est fort à parier que cette personne se trouve entre ces murs.

Pas de nouveauté au niveau de Sarah: toujours une férue de travail et sa vie sentimentale est aux abonnés absents pour le moment.

Et Nick et Greg dans tout cela? Vous n'avez pas encore deviné?

Eh oui c'est bien entendu la raison pour laquelle tout ce petit monde est réuni sur une plage californienne en ce mois de février. Car

_« Mesdames et messieurs, j'ai l'immense honneur de vous présenter pour la première fois Messieurs Sanders-Stokes! »_

Après un baiser passionné échangé, les jeunes mariés semblaient plus radieux que jamais quand ils se tournèrent vers leurs amis et familles (réunie également au grand complet), brandissant fièrement leurs deux mains liées en l'air.

Enfin, pratiquement 9 mois après la disparition de Greg, ils venaient enfin de se dire oui. Et vous pouvez me croire, le couple n'a jamais été aussi heureux. Simple, on ne les voyait plus l'un sans l'autre. Enfin si Grissom a eu l'idée de ne pas les mettre ensemble sur les scènes de crime, au risque que ses deux « frères » soient accusés de non-professionnalisme.

Il était très dur de les séparer. Leur semaine à Quantico s'est pratiquement résumée en un lieu: leur suite d'hôtel. Entre dîners aux chandelles sur le balcon de leur chambre et explorations intimes de chaque pièce et surface, ils n'ont pas fait grand chose d'autre. Sauf une ou deux soirées chez Derek. Mais le reste du temps... Bon plus besoin d'un dessin maintenant, si? (_petits pervers Lol ;-)_

Ils ont gardé leur maison et ont adopté deux chiots labradors chocolat. Le reste, ils préfèrent profiter encore de leurs retrouvailles pour l'instant.

Ils n'ont pas perdu une seconde de plus pour organiser leur mariage: costumes loués, lieu du mariage et de la réception trouvés avec l'aide de Vaughn, les alliances sont les mêmes que celles prévues pour le premier mariage. Ils ont juste dû rajouter Vaughn et Danny T. avec Derek, Danny M., Warrick et Bill Jr (le frère aîné de Nick) à leur liste de témoins de mariage.

Mais ça, cela n'a posé aucun problème pour eux.

Et pour l'instant, tout était parfait: la messe l'avait été, célébré par un pasteur de l'État. Le cocktail s'est passé sans encombres. Les discussions allaient bon train. Et le repas se révéla tout simplement délicieux.

Il faisait maintenant bien nuit au-dehors et l'heure de l'ouverture du bal s'annonçait. Et c'est sur une chanson choisie par leurs témoins que Nick et Greg s'engagèrent main dans la main sur la piste de danse. Les premières notes de _Nights in white Satin se firent entendre. (Il n'ya pas vraiment de rapport logique avec l'histoire mais pour moi c'est un des plus beaux slows du monde et j'avais envie de l'utiliser maintenant)._

**_Nights in white satin,_**_  
><em>_Nuits de satin blanc,__  
><em>**_Never reaching the end,_**_  
><em>_N'arrivant jamais à leur terme__  
><em>**_Letters I've written,_**_  
>Des l<em>_ettres que j'ai écrites,__  
><em>**_Never meaning to send._**_  
><em>_Sans jamais avoir eu l'intention de les envoyer__  
><em>**_Beauty I'd always missed_**_  
>Une b<em>_eauté que je n'avais jamais su voir__  
><em>**_With these eyes before,_**_  
><em>_Avec mes yeux d'avant (1)__  
><em>**_Just what the truth is_**_  
><em>_Simplement quelle est la vérité__  
><em>**_I can't say anymore._**_  
><em>_Je ne saurais plus le dire (2)__  
><em>

Arrivés au milieu de la piste, Nick prit son mari contre lui. Les deux bras passés autour de son cou, les bras de Greg faisant de même, ils commencèrent à tournoyer au doux rythme de cette magnifique chanson des Moody Blues. Les yeux dans les yeux, se regardant avec amour et passion. _Une beauté qu'il n'avait jamais su voir avec ses yeux d'avant. _Avant, ils savent que si leurs chemins ne s'étaient pas croisés, ils ne se seraient jamais rencontrés. Ils n'auraient jamais remarqué leurs beautés mutuelles. Ils avaient tant hésité à se dire la vérité sur leurs sentiments et finalement ils ont su le dire.

**_'Cause I love you,_**_  
><em>_Car je t'aime,__  
><em>**_Yes, I love you,_**_  
><em>_Oui, je t'aime,__  
><em>**_Oh, how, I love you._**_  
><em>_Oh, comme, je t'aime._

_Comme le dit le chanteur, tout simplement car ils s'aiment. Encore plus qu'avant, ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais cru possible.___

**_Gazing at people,_**_  
><em>_Observant les gens__  
><em>**_Some hand in hand,_**_  
><em>_Certains marchant main dans la main__  
><em>**_Just what I'm going thru_**_  
><em>_Les épreuves que j'endure__  
><em>**_They can't understand._**_  
><em>_Ils sont simplement incapables de les comprendre__  
><em>

Ils n'ont plus du tout peur des regards des autres. Les personnes les plus importantes dans leurs vies ne les jugeaient pas et les aimaient, même s'ils sont encore jugés comme « différents » par d'autres. Maintenant ils font exactement comme eux.

Des épreuves, oh oui, ils ont du en endurer. Certains n'ont pas compris comment leur couple a pu résister à cela. Mais comme ils disent, _They can't understand._

**_Some try to tell me_**_  
><em>_Certains essaient de me faire part__  
><em>**_Thoughts they cannot defend,_**_  
><em>_De leurs réflexions qu'ils ne peuvent argumenter__  
><em>**_Just what you want to be_**_  
><em>_Exactement ce que tu veux être__  
><em>**_You will be in the end,_**_  
><em>_Tu finiras par le devenir,_

_Ce qu'ils veulent être à l'avenir, ils en ont déjà une petite idée mais ils décident de prendre encore un peu leur temps. Même si la mère de Nick dit qu'elle aimerait bien une nouvelle petite-fille ou petit-fils rapidement, ils lui argumentent qu'ils viennent seulement de se retrouver. Donc ils veulent simplement profiter.___

**_And I love you,_**_  
><em>_Et je t'aime__  
><em>**_Yes, I love you,_**_  
><em>_Oui, je t'aime,__  
><em>**_Oh, how, I love you._**_  
><em>_Oh, comme, je t'aime.__  
><em>**_Oh, how, I love you._**_  
><em>_Oh, comme, je t'aime.___

_[Premier Couplet]___

**_(2x)_**_  
><em>_(2x)__  
><em>**_'Cause I love you,_**_  
><em>_Car je t'aime__  
><em>**_Yes, I love you,_**_  
><em>_Oui, je t'aime,__  
><em>**_Oh, how, I love you._**_  
><em>_Oh, comme, je t'aime.__  
><em>**_Oh, how, I love you._**_  
><em>_Oh, comme, je t'aime_

Et pendant ce slow, ils en profitèrent. Laissant leur amour éclater clairement aux yeux de tous. Par de lentes caresses dans le dos, une tête posée sur une épaule ou encore de tendres baisers échangés. Personne ne vint les rejoindre, mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils étaient comme seuls au monde, dans leur bulle. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance à ce moment.

Quand ce fut la fin de la chanson, ils échangèrent un nouveau long baiser, sous les applaudissements de la salle. Et sans plus de cérémonie, ils vinrent rejoindre leurs invités pour discuter avec eux. Dessert, danse, champagne furent les trois autres mots principaux pour cette fin de soirée.

Quand quatre heures plus tard, ils se rendirent à leur suite pour profiter de leur nuit de noces, c'est sans cérémonie non plus que leurs vêtements furent ôtés une fois la porte fermée.

Leurs bouches ne se décollèrent plus et chaque pièce de tissu sur leur corps se retrouva sur le sol avant qu'ils n'accèdent au lit. Ils auront bien le temps de profiter du reste de la chambre plus tard. Pour l'instant, ils voulaient juste célébrer leur nouvelle union et retrouver l'intimité complète qu'ils avaient rapidement eu dans leur relation.

Alors que Nick commençait à descendre sur le corps de son amour, Greg se permit cependant une petite question qui le taraudait depuis des semaines.

_« Eh, mon amour! »_

_« Humhum! » _Il déposait une pluie de baisers sur les abdos de plus en plus fermes de son _babe._

_« Attends deux secondes! Hum oh c'est bon babe! Attends t'as pas répondu à ma question! »_

_« Quelle question? Tu m'en poses tellement G. »_

_« Mais si tu sais très bien laquelle! Celle que je te pose depuis des semaines! »_

_« Ah celle-là! »_

_« Oui celle-ci. Alors? »_

_« Hum. Non pas envie de te le dire. Ça reste une surprise. »_

_« Même si je te torture? »_

_« Même si tu me tortures! »_

_« Tu es sûr de ça? »_

_« Oui! »_

Alors Greg réussit à reprendre le dessus sur son homme et comme il le savait très chatouilleux à certains endroits...

_« Ah non... Arrête! Hahahah! C'est de la triche! Hihi! Non je te le dirais Ha pas... »_

_« Je peux continuer aussi longtemps que tu veux, je finirais par te faire craquer! »_

Alors il continua à le chatouiller plusieurs minutes. Ce qui prouve à quel point Nick peut-être vraiment résistant à différentes tortures. Mais finalement...

_« C'est bon c'est bon! Arrête je n'en peux plus! Pfiiiooooouuuuu! T'as gagné! »_

_« Ouais alors? »_

Le sourire enfantin et radieux de son homme était trop adorable. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas résister à ça. Oh oui il l'aimait vraiment cet homme magnifique. Son homme, son mari. Ça lui faisait encore drôle de l'appeler comme ça mais il se dit que c'est une habitude qui viendra vite.

_« Si je te dis Tour Eiffel, gondoles, saunas, vins, Colisée, Fjords... »_

Et les larmes firent à leur tour une apparition dans les yeux chocolats qu'il aime tellement.

_« Non tu es sérieux? »_

_« Très très sérieux! »_

_« On va en Europe?On va... Sur la terre de mes ancêtres! »_

_« Humhum! Alors ça valait vraiment le coup de gâcher ma surprise? »_

_« Et comment! »_

Avec un immense sourire de remerciement et des petites larmes essuyées du pouce, Greg décida d'offrir lui aussi son propre petit cadeau de mariage... Toute la nuit...

Si Rambaldi a fait régner la mort et le chaos par ses prédictions, aucune de celles-ci n'aurait pu prédire la victoire éclatante de l'amour sur lui. La preuve en est là aujourd'hui.

_FIN (définitive... :-(_

_Oh je n'arrive pas à y croire moi-même. C'est déjà fini? :,-( Mais bon comme je l'ai dit faut bien un final à tout. J'espère que cet épisode tout fluffy vous aura plu. Faites-le moi bien savoir :-) En tout cas ça a été un énorme plaisir pour moi de l'écrire et de le faire partager, comme cela a été tout au long de ces trois (bon quatre si vous voulez) parties. Moi qui n'avais prévu à la base que deux chapitres, eh bah! Plus de sept mois après, quatre parties et 47 chapitres au total. Pfiou, m'impressionne moi-même. _

_Maintenant j'aimerais adresser mes remerciements particuliers à celles sans qui cette trilogie n'aurait jamais existé aussi longtemps je veux bien sûr parler de Missbella18, Dem' Sanders et Adara94: vous êtes là depuis le début de l'aventure. Suivant chaque partie attentivement et m'aidant à construire l'histoire. Vraiment merci à vous trois car, comme je l'ai dit, l'histoire ne se serait pas faite aussi longue sans vous._

_Merci également à Maaki Hyuuga et Lou qui viennent d'arriver entre deux :-) Pour toutes vos petits commentaires et ajouts à vos favoris. Merci à vous deux._

_Merci également à Lilylatendresse63 et Khamoon d'avoir ajouté « Mauvaise route » à vos histoires favorites, même si je regrette l'absence de reviews :-(_

_Et merci à vous tous lecteurs, lectrices anonymes et même ceux qui le sont moins. _

_J'ai aimé partager cette aventure avec vous et je suis triste aussi que cela se termine._

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas fini d'écrire (lol, peut-être au secours pour certains :-)_

_Encore en cours:_

_Trouble et Tomber des nues_

_Et à venir: deux OS dont un sur QAF et un surprise... Hihi il n'ya qu'une personne qui sait ici de quoi il s'agit. Ca sera la surprise de décembre._

_Je vous dis tous à bientôt et bon week-end. Bises... Je vous adore!_

_Vaughn's girl 59_


End file.
